


Love Shot

by keijiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, First Time, M/M, Rimming, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Top Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: “So, what do you say to finishing what we started this morning? After dinner, of course.”Kenma’s nod was response enough.Kuroo and Kenma end up sharing a bed after a mishap during booking a hotel room.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114
Collections: Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020





	Love Shot

Tetsurou felt like an absolute idiot. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole and never spit him out.  _ Ever. _

He and Kenma were heading to Osaka on business. Coincidentally, it landed during the same week so they decided to book a hotel together. However, Tetsurou made one tiny, miniscule mistake. 

He booked a room with  _ one bed _ .

Tetsurou stared at the bed with a slight grimace, chastising himself for not specifying it was a room for two people and  _ two beds _ . 

Kenma grunted as he fell on the bed face first, legs dangling off the edge.

“Kenma, get off. We need to ask for another room.” Tetsurou commented as he went to pick up Kenma’s bag that was thrown haphazardly to the side. 

“It’s a pain in the ass. I’m tired.” The younger of the two curled in on himself, eyes closed.

Tetsurou sighed as he put the bags in a corner. Kenma was not going to move any time soon. 

He wasn’t going to admit it but his heart was beating erratically. He and Kenma had been best friends for years, for longer than Tetsurou could remember. What was a not so recent revelation were his feelings towards Kenma. It wasn’t something that came suddenly. It was gradual, the more Tetsurou spent time with Kenma the moremore he wanted to see his best friend’s smile. He got to see it almost every day yet he wishes it was aimed at him and not the comment section of his streams. 

Tetsurou sighed as he flopped on the bed, eyes on the ceiling. He felt Kenma scoot close towards him and almost like second nature, Tetsurou lifted his arm so Kenma could press himself against his side. 

* * *

Tetsurou woke up slightly startled, wondering where he was until the fog in his head cleared up; he was at a hotel in Osaka. He blearily blinked at a spot on the wall, trying to get his bearings in order. 

He was still in the clothes he was wearing the day before; kind of gross. Kenma was pressed against his back, if the warmth and the arm around him was anything to go by. 

Tetsurou went to stand up but  _ something _ caught his attention. He gulped at the pressure against his backside. 

Contrary to popular belief, Tetsurou was smart enough to know what  _ that  _ was. What he didn’t know was how to react or do. His fight or flight response was out the window as his face flushed in embarrassment. 

Tetsurou wasn’t sure if he should move or stay in bed until Kenma woke up and they both died of embarrassment. Kenma not so much, but definitely Tetsurou. While thinking about his choices, he hadn’t noticed Kenma beginning to stir. 

“Kuro.”

The man in question nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard Kenma speak. He turned his head enough to see Kenma sitting up, hair in disarray and rubbing at his eyes. 

“K-Kenma. Morning.”

“Morning.” Kenma yawned and stretched his limbs.

Tetsurou noticed the moment Kenma froze and looked down at his lap.

“Oh.”

The eldest of the two looked away, face flushing. He didn’t want Kenma’s pride to shatter just because Tetsurou woke up with his morning wood pressed against his ass. 

“Kuro.”

“Yeah?” He peeked over his shoulder, Kenma was still staring at his lap.

“Is this why you didn’t get up?”

Silence, and then, “Maybe.”

Kenma snorted and turned to Tetsurou, a smirk on his face. Quite unexpected. Tetsurou thought Kenma would be embarrassed, even if it was normal to wake up with the occasional hard on. (It wasn’t the first time one of them woke up with their dick up either. They should be used to it by now.) What was new was Tetsurou waking up with said boner against his ass. He wanted to die of embarrassment. 

“Care to help out a friend?” Kenma’s tone was teasing but there was a seriousness in his eyes that Tetsurou wasn’t sure how to answer. 

He supposed he took a beat too long to answer because Kenma mumbled an apology and went to stand. 

“I’m down.” Tetsurou bit the inside of his cheek, embarrassment overflowing. He cleared his throat. “I mean, if you’re serious about it.”

The half blond turned to fully face Tetsurou. “You… do know I was joking, right?” 

Tetsurou sat up, leaning against the pillows. “You seemed kinda serious about it.” He shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the pit in his stomach. “Anyways, I need to get ready for my meeting.” He stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

He ignored the heavy feeling in his chest. 

* * *

Later in the evening, after all meetings were done, Tetsurou received a message from Kenma telling him a reservation for the restaurant in the hotel was made. He wondered if Kenma was trying to make up for the uncomfortable aura that surrounded them during the morning. 

Tetsurou arrived at the restaurant and was led to the table by the host who was kind enough to take his coat jacket. He sat opposite Kenma who was intently staring at the menu.

“How was the meeting?”

Tetsurou heaved a sigh at the question and spent the next ten minutes complaining about how difficult it can be dealing with people. Kenma snorted and agreed. After ordering their meal, Tetsurou noticed a shift in the atmosphere between them. 

“What is it?” 

Kenma was staring at his hands as he cupped the glass of water the waiter had set down earlier. “Nothing.” 

Tetsurou leaned his elbow against the table, cupping his chin. “Now, now Kenma-kun.” He smirked at the scowl on the younger's face.

“I’m… sorry. For this morning. Making you uncomfortable.” 

Tetsurou hummed. “It’s fine. I think I was out of line, too.” He leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms. “You seemed serious, was all.” He shrugged one of his shoulders nonchalantly.

“Well, I was. Kind of.” 

Tetsurou’s stomach swooped. “So… you weren’t exactly joking?”

Kenma shook his head. “No.” He raised his glance only for it to fall back on the glass. “I guess I’ve had feelings for you for a while now.”

Tetsurou choked on his spit. He covered his mouth as he coughed, face turning an alarming shade of red. “You do?” His voice was strained as he spoke.

Kenma nodded. “I just - yeah.” He shrugged his shoulders, still not looking at Tetsurou.

“Oh, fuck.” Tetsurou covered his face. His hands were shaking against his face, elation filling his body. “How long?”

“What?”

“How long have you had feelings for me?” He placed his fingers over his mouth, hiding the grin behind them.

A rose color appeared on the apples of Kenma’s cheeks. “I don’t know. Two years I guess.”

Tetsurou chuckled at how embarrassed Kenma was. He put a hand on the table, palm up. Kenma eyed it suspiciously before placing his own on top.

“You know, I have feelings for you, too.” He rubbed his thumb over Kenma’s knuckles. “For a long time. So, what do you say to finishing what we started this morning? After dinner, of course.”

Kenma’s nod was response enough.

* * *

Tetsurou would have laughed if he wasn’t surprised at the fact that Kenma had lube, condoms and a _douche_ in his bag. He wasn’t sure why and he didn’t want to know either. After getting ready in the bathroom, Tetsurou stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Kenma was on the bed, leaning against the headboard wearing only his underwear and an oversized shirt. The lube and two single condoms were on the bedside table.

He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Tetsurou felt a little nervous. He never thought he would have gotten this far with Kenma of all people. He always thought he would be the one pining or moving on. He was over the moon if he was honest. 

He climbed on the bed, sitting across from Kenma, the towel covering his bits. 

“So, um. How do you wanna do all this.” He waved his hands in the air, vaguely meaning how they would proceed.

Kenma hummed as he took the bottle of lube in his hand. “How do you feel about bottoming?” 

Tetsurou sucked in a breath at the thought. “I’m okay with that.” He felt breathless as he spoke, Kenma moving closer towards him. 

Tetsurou breaths were uneven as Kenma ran his fingers over his chest, flicking Tetsurou’s nipples.

“Lie down, Kuro. Ass up.”

Tetsurou did as instructed, swallowing his nerves for the umpteenth time that evening. A shudder ran through his body as Kenma ran his fingers over the back of his thighs. He bit his lip as Kenma untied the towel from Tetsurou’s waist.

He chanced a glance over his shoulder and swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. Kenma looked like he was ready to ravish Tetsurou any second. 

A moan echoed in the room. Tetsurou hung his head in pleasure, the pressure of Kenma’s fingers sending shivers up his spine.

Kenma spread his asscheeks open and hummed. “Okay with rimming?”

“Fuck. Yes.  _ Please. _ ”

Tetsurou buried his face against a pillow, moaning and hugging it tight as Kenma lapped at his hole. He felt his legs start to shake, moans growing louder with every lick and suck. He choked on a gasp as a loud smack was heard across the room; his right asscheek stung. 

“ _ Hnng. _ Fuck. Kenma, please.”

Kenma hummed against his hole, rubbing between Tetsurou’s thighs. “Don’t move.” 

Tetsurou did as instructed, watching as Kenma situated himself under Tetsurou’s hips, Tetsurou straddling Kenma’s chest. 

“What are you-“ A groan tore itself from Tetsurou’s mouth as Kenma swallowed him whole. “Holy shit, oh my-  _ shit, fuck. _ ” He reached under himself to grab at Kenma’s hair, ecstasy coursing through his veins. 

Tetsurou froze, gasping when he felt the slick of lube against his hole. He whined against the pillow, subconsciously rocking his hips against Kenma’s fingers. He ignored the slight burn of the intrusion, tangling his hair further into Kenma’s hair. His eyes shot open, body tensing as Kenma twisted his finger inside his hole. 

Kenma hummed against his dick, as if to say ‘found it.’

Tetsurou’s whines and moans filled the room, thighs shaking with the exertion of keeping himself up. A tap on his thigh had him pulling out of Kenma’s mouth. 

“Hah, what is it?” Kuroo’s voice was breathy, Kenma still pressing his fingers against Kuroo’s prostate. “Hnng, fuck.”

“You’re pretty sensitive.”

“Yeah, well-“ He was cut off by a moan, tightening his hand in Kenma’s hair. 

“Can you come untouched?”

Kuroo took a deep breath, trying to come up with a coherent answer. “Yes.”

Kenma slid out from under Tetsurou, giving the latter a moment to breathe. He heard the familiar  _ click  _ of a cap and relaxed his muscles for what was to come. Tetsurou knew Kenma well enough to know why he asked such a question.

“Comfortable?” Kenma ran his unlubed hand over Tetsurou’s lower back.

“Yes. Kenma just-  _ shit _ .” Tetsurou arched his back in pleasure, Kenma hitting his prostate relentlessly. “Holy fuck. Right there.” He rocked his hips against Kenma’s fingers, gripping on the sheets. His moans grew louder with every thrust of Kenma’s fingers. 

Tetsurou tensed, heat pooling in his stomach. “Kenma, I’m gonna-“ He whined when he felt Kenma pull his fingers out. He looked over his shoulder to see Kenma reaching for a condom. Tetsurou flopped on his back before sitting up and reaching for Kenma’s bulge. He rubbed the palm of his hand over it, watching as Kenma nearly dropped the condom. 

He swallowed back his snort as he undid the button and zipper. He looked up briefly, only to see Kenma staring at him intently. Tetsurou pulled down Kenma’s pants along with his briefs before taking Kenma’s cock in his mouth. Both of them moaned, Tetsurou cupping Kenma’s balls while Kenma buried his hand in Tetsurou’s hair. 

“Oh, fuck, Kuro. So good.” 

Tetsurou hummed at the praise, keeping eye contact. He sucked Kenma off until his jaw was sore and spit was running down his chin. He pulled off with a pop, licking his bottom lip. He took the condom from Kenma and rolled it on the latter’s cock. He kissed the tip, chuckling at Kenma’s ‘ick’ face.

Kenma pulled him up by the chin and kissed him as if his life depended on it.

“Lie back.”

Tetsurou did as instructed, sighing at the feeling of Kenma’s hands on his thighs. He kept his eyes on Kenma’s face, sighing deeply as Kenma pushed in. He felt the familiar burn of the intrusion, hissing softly as Kenma pushed in completely. Kenma placed his hands on each side of Tetsurou’s chest, hoisting himself up. 

Tetsurou reached up, slipping his hands up Kenma’s shirt. He felt Kenma shiver, goosebumps rising under Tetsurou’s fingertips. 

“Kuro, can I-“

Tetsurou nodded, wrapping his legs around Kenma’s waist. Kenma moved his hips shallowly, letting Tetsurou adjust. He began to move his hips at a quicker pace, Tetsurou bent forward to kiss him. 

Tetsurou moaned against Kenma’s mouth, eyes wide. “ _ Fuck _ . Right there.  _ Hnng. _ ” He dug his nails against Kenma’s back, needing to ground himself. 

Grunts and moans filled Tetsurou’s ears, Kenma’s were a melody to him. Tetsurou found the flush on Kenma’s face delightful knowing he was the cause of it.

For the second time that night, Tetsurou felt heat pool in his gut. “Kenma, I’m gonna-”

“Come, Kuro.” Kenma straightened himself, finding leverage on Tetsurou’s thighs. 

Tetsurou groaned loudly, Kenma hitting his prostate with every thrust. His toes curled involuntarily, feeling himself come closer to the edge. Tetsurou’s vision blurred, back arching off the bed as he came, clutching onto the sheets. When he came to his senses, breaths heavy, Kenma had his forehead pressed against Tetsurou’s chest. 

Tetsurou placed his hands over Kenma’s head, a goofy grin on his face. “Who knew sharing a bed would have this outcome.”

Kenma huffed out a laugh, raising his head to look at Tetsurou. He had a tired smile on his face, cheeks still flushed. “You’re annoying.”

Tetsurou grinned wider. “You like me.”

“I do.” Kenma nuzzled his face against Tetsurou’s chest, eyes closed.

“Oi, don’t fall asleep. I don’t wanna have dry cum on me.”

“Mhm, five minutes.” 

Tetsurou heaved a sigh. “Fine. Five minutes.” He pressed his nose against Kenma’s head, grateful for the mishap of one bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this I hope y’all had fun reading! Happy holidays!


End file.
